


Mystic Majesties

by starswholisten



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post-Winter, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much Kaider fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorne and Kai are elated when Pokemon Go is finally available on Luna, and when Cinder and the rest of the crew learn about the game, they decide to create a little friendly competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic Majesties

**Author's Note:**

> I read something about Kai being obsessed with koi and thought... he'd probably be obsessed with Magikarp too. And here we are, at the bottom of a very, very deep hole that is my TLC book hangover. Enjoy.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

“Kai. Cinder. WAKE UP."

Cinder groaned, rolling over to snatch a pillow from the floor and throwing it at her bedroom door. “Thorne, go away!"

“THIS IS IMPORTANT."

She flopped back onto her own pillow and glanced to her left side, where Kai was just opening his eyes. He lifted the arm that had been holding Cinder to shield his eyes from the light and sat up slowly. His hair was extremely disheveled and Cinder couldn’t help but laugh when he turned to look down at her.

“Mm?” he grunted, lowering his arm to brush a lock of hair out of her face. “What’s funny?"

“For an emperor with his own fanbase of girls, you sure have messy bedhead."

“Yeah, well, yours doesn’t scream ‘Her Majesty the Queen’ either."

Cinder sat up and fluffed his hair with her left hand. “I like it,” she whispered, kissing him softly. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back eagerly. She fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer-

“ACES, GUYS. STOP MAKING OUT AND OPEN THE DOOR."

Sighing exasperatedly, Cinder reluctantly broke away from Kai, swung her legs over the bed, and crossed the room to the door as Kai flopped back down into the sheets. She threw Kai’s hooded sweatshirt on over her nightclothes and yanked the door open with a huff. Thorne flew past her before she could even blink and launched himself into Cinder’s bed, making Kai yelp in surprise.

“Thorne, what the-"

“KAI. It’s here. They released it on Luna,” Thorne almost yelled, cutting Cinder off and ignoring her completely.

“What are you talking-"

“Wait, really?” This time it was Kai who interrupted her question, and Cinder narrowed her eyes as she watched Thorne pull out his portscreen and shove it in Kai’s face.

“Yes, look, the palace is a gym! Cress is gym leader,” Thorne said proudly, and Kai sat up to get a better look at the screen, a genuinely excited look on his face. “Though I think she might’ve hacked her way into that position-"

“Someone please tell me what this is about before I smack Thorne upside the head with my bionic hand."

“POKEMON GO, Cinder. It’s just been released here, on Luna!” He frowned when Cinder raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Pokemon Go?"

“Considering I live here, on Luna, and I’m kind of preoccupied with running a country, I can’t say I have. Wait, Kai,” Cinder crossed the room, arms folded at her chest, to peer over her boyfriend’s shoulder at the port. “You’ve heard of it?"

“Mhmm,” he said, still a bit sleepily, and looked up at her. “It’s a game. Virtual reality. Based off of an anime cartoon from the second era. Look,” he pointed to different things on Thorne’s portscreen as he explained the game to her, eventually digging out his own port to show Cinder his collection of Pokemon from playing the game in New Beijing. Most of them were a Pokemon resembling a koi fish, and Cinder couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Okay, I think I get it, but what’s the point of this game?"

“Catch them all,” Thorne and Kai said at the same time. Without moving their eyes from their port screens, Thorne held out his hand, and Kai high-fived him. Cinder shook her head, crawled over Kai’s legs to the middle of the bed, and shoved Thorne over to make space. Neither of them seemed to notice.

“Seems kind of stupid if you ask me."

Both Thorne and Kai raised their heads to look at her, Thorne glaring, and Kai smirking. She met Kai’s gaze. “You’re just afraid you won’t catch them all before we do."

“Is that a challenge, Kai?"

“Only if you want it to be."

“Fine,” Cinder said, spacing out her gaze to find the game on the net and download it to her internal computer. Once it finished downloading, she looked back at Kai. “But since you have a head start, and this is _my_ country, you have to help me find them for at least a day."

“That’s not very diplomatic of you, Your Majesty,” Kai drawled, and tapped a hand to his mouth to pretend to mull over his decision. “But, deal.” He sealed their deal with a light kiss.

“Eeeeew. Please get a room.” Thorne launched himself out of Cinder’s bed and ran for the door.

“This is our room,” Cinder called after him. "And if that’s all it takes to get you out of our bed, I should’ve kissed him ages ago."

As Thorne slammed the door behind him, Cinder turned back to Kai to find the corners of his lips turned up, a mischeivious glint in his eye.  
“What?"  
“There were a lot of ‘our’s in that sentence,” he mused, wrapping his arms around her again.

“Astute observation, Captain Obvious. And? Does that scare you?” she teased.

“Not in the least, Cinder."

Cinder smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. She could’ve sworn she heard Thorne mumbling from the hallway, “oh, so you’ll call _him_ Captain,” as Kai pulled her down on top of him to finish what they’d started.

A little while later, after three insistent comms from Thorne to come down to the main dining room, Cinder and Kai had dressed and emerged from Cinder’s bedroom in Artemisia Palace. Kai was on a two-week diplomatic visit to Luna to assist Cinder in one of her non-gifted Lunar rights initiatives, and was also definitely using the visit as an excuse to spend time with her. In fact, the entire crew was in Luna for the first time in a long while: Thorne and Cress were stopping back briefly to replenish their supply of letumosis antidote, Winter and Jacin wouldn’t have another diplomatic mission until next month, and Scarlet and Wolf had hitched a ride with them up to Luna for a visit.

“Good morning, dearest cousin!” Winter exclaimed as Cinder and Kai groggily entered the dining room. She was sitting on Jacin’s lap at the head of the table, two already cleared breakfast plates in front of them.

“Look who finally rolled out of bed,” Scarlet teased by way of greeting as Cinder took a chair on her left and across from Wolf at the dining table, directly in front of a large platter of bacon. Iko sat beside him, looking incredibly annoyed that there was a platter of bacon so close to her. Kai took the other seat beside Cinder, across from Iko, and was already helping himself to breakfast when Thorne crashed into the chair on his other side.

He slammed both hands on the table. “Kai. There’s a Pikachu in here."

“Not at breakfast, Thorne,” Cress sighed, already seeming to know she was defeated, as she sat across from him.

“Oh! Good, I don’t have one yet,” Kai ignored Cress’s protests and the bacon on his plate as he rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his port.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. Kai _never_ ignored his bacon. Cinder glanced over at Wolf with a questioning look in her eye, and he watched Kai as he reached across the table, slowly taking a piece of bacon off of his plate. Kai didn’t even notice.

Cinder gaped at him.

He looked up and seemed surprised at her incredulous look as a pokeball shook on the screen infront of him. But all he did was huff at her. “You better catch it too, or you’ll be even more behind."

Resigned and curious, Cinder pulled the game up on her retina display, and there it was, a yellow mouse-looking thing with a tail that resembled lightning. She caught it in one try, and the word _excellent!_ scrolled across her vision as the Pikachu registered to the Pokedex.

“Well, Kai, I can bet your game didn’t sing your praises with the word ‘excellent’ when it took you four tries to catch that thing,” Cinder poked him in the shoulder and chuckled. He frowned at her.

“No fair,” Thorne interrupted, leaning over the table to glare at Cinder. “Having the thing in your brain probably makes it so much easier to throw the pokeball. Cheater."

“What,” Scarlet finally joined the conversation, “are you three going on about?"

And that’s how the entire crew, half an hour later, began the Pokemon Go competition of the century.

"The rules are simple,” Cress declared, surrounded by their ports and checking that they all had adequate net connectivity, though she had to assume Cinder and Iko would be functioning properly. “We split into teams of two - Cinder with Kai, Thorne with me, Scarlet with Wolf, and Winter with Iko, since Jacin refuses to download the game."  
“Hey, I'll still tag along for the exercise-"  
"The end objective,” Cress continued, “is to catch as many Pokemon as possible. By the end of the day, the team with the most Pokemon caught will win, with special recognition to the team who catches the rarest one. Everyone must stay within the city limits of Artemisia and the bordering outer sectors. Clear?"  
“And Cress, you aren't allowed to hack the game,” Kai added. Thorne cursed.  
“Deal."

“OOH! Can we make team names?” Thorne asked, bouncing in his seat. He turned to Cress, his eyes wide. “Can ours be Rampion Rangers?”  
“Sure, Thorne."

Winter and Iko were already whispering together, and Scarlet and Wolf merely had to look at each other before proclaiming, in unison, “Alphas."

Cinder turned to Kai to find his attention already on her, deep in thought.  
“Any ideas?” she asked, having none herself.  
“I might have one,” Kai mused, licking his lips. “But first you have to agree to join Team Mystic when you get to level 5."  
“Mystic?"  
“The blue one. For gym battles."  
“Okay..."  
“Cinder and I will be Mystic Majesties,” Kai said, still holding eye-contact with Cinder, as if he predicted her face would go from confused to annoyed to amused all in a matter of seconds. He smiled triumphantly before turning back to the rest of the group.

“Iko and I are going to be Dream Team!” Winter proclaimed from the head of the table.

“There we have it. Rampion Rangers, Alphas, Mystic Majesties, and Dream Team,” Cress pushed their ports toward them, one by one. “Let the games begin."

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a fun little piece I needed to get out of my system. let me know in the comments if you want me to continue with this work :)


End file.
